Holidays With KakaIru
by Seth1741
Summary: Iruka and Kakashi become lovers as Christmas approches. Written for the LJ KakaIru group 12 days of Christmas Theme Challenge. My first Challenge so please be kind. Rated for Chapters 5, 8, and 13
1. Tasty Invitation

**A big thanks to my beta CopyNinAstral! Thank you so much for the help! **

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Title: Holidays with KakaIru**

**Genre:** Romance possibly some Humor and Angst

**Characters:** Iruka x Kakashi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own in any way these characters, nor do I profit from these fleeting fancies. All rights belong to the original creator, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Theme:** 1 Cookies

**Tasty Invitation**

**There was something definitely off about his apartment, Kakashi had been standing outside for the past fifteen minutes trying to decide what it was. Carefully he approached the door and pulled down his mask, just enough to free his nose. A cautious sniff of the air and it dawned on him, the smell coming from his apartment was not the same as the musty unlived-in smell that it should have when he got home from a long mission. Carefully he smelled the air again, it definitely wasn't unpleasant. Deciding that there was only one way to find out what it was he opened the door and followed his nose into the small apartment. There, sitting on the desk, the copy nin found a plate covered in foil, yes the sweet sugary smell was definitely coming from there his nose told him matter-a-factly. Tired and wary from a hard mission he almost missed the note carefully taped to the foil.**

_I baked these for the kids and had some left over. Hope you enjoy sugar cookies, they're my special recipe. And I was wondering if you don't have anywhere to be, some of us are getting together for Christmas dinner. See you when you bring your mission report in._

**Kakashi read the note chewing absentmindedly on one of the tasty treats, he couldn't help but smile at the little drawing of a dolphin Iruka had used as a signature. The last time he had had somewhere to go on any type of holiday was before the Yondaime had passed away, and if the cookies where any sign Iruka was a very good cook. Placing the note down Kakashi hastily filled out a mission report, all exhaustion forgotten; he had a certain chuunin to see.**


	2. First Kiss

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Title: Holidays With KakaIruGenre: Romance, Angst, Humor?**

**Characters: Iruka x Kakashi x Iruka**

**Comments/ Summary: Kakashi and Iruka grow closer as Christmas approaches. Written for the KakaIru Livejournal 12 days of Christmas Theme Challenge.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own in any way these characters, nor do I profit from these fleeting fancies. All rights belong to the original creator, Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Status: 2 of 12**

Theme 18: Mistletoe

**First Kiss**

**Christmas was a fairly new holiday in Konoha, one that had been picked up by a group of the village's shinobi on their mission to the western lands a few years ago. Even in peaceful times the life of a ninja was a warrior's life, walking constantly the fine line of war. Because of this the Leaf ninja quickly took to the ideal of peace on Earth that they felt the westerners were celebrating. In Konoha, unlike some hidden villages, family and friends were important and cherished because that's what gave its ninja something to fight for past selfish needs and what made them human when others fell into the trap of becoming tools. Each loyal shinobi of the Leaf fought for a better life for the citizens of their village, they fought for their homes peace and prosperity. So they took this western holiday and made it their day of peace, a day when no matter what went on outside of their village walls inside they celebrated the ideals that they fought and died for everyday. Iruka understood this and had come to cherish this day knowing the cost of war well, as many of his generation did. But there was one custom that had come with Christmas that he didn't quite get.**

**The young man stood, easily balanced on a chair in the mission room doorway with a senbon hanging loosely from between his lips, looking very reminiscent of Genma. He was a shinobi with a mission, given to him directly from Godaime, his face a mask of concentration. One hand held a sprig of mistletoe to the top of the door frame the other idly rubbing at the scar across his handsome face.**

"**Does this look centered to you?"**

"**Yes just pin it up already." Genma said from his desk not even bothering to glance up.**

"**Genma-san you didn't even look," the younger man scolded.**

**The other man laughed and looked up at the mistletoe; it was perfectly straight just as he had known it would be.**

"**It's perfect Iruka-kun." The honey haired jounin answered softly, no hint of his usual sarcasm. Iruka looked over his shoulder to find his superior smiling kindly at him. Flashing his own a brilliant smile he stuck the senbon into place.**

**Returning his chair to its place, Iruka gathered up the reports he had been working on and quickly filed them away. A glance at the clock showed that finally his shift was coming to a close. It had been a long day and Iruka was more then ready to head home, he still had homework to grade and a gift for Kakashi still needed to be bought.**

**Iruka had been pleasantly surprised (and relieved) when Kakashi had showed up in the mission room (on time for once) to notify him that he would love to come to Christmas Eve dinner, and no he wasn't mad that Iruka had broken into his apartment to leave the cookies. Although, the older man had informed him with a laugh, had the cookies not been delicious it may have been another matter altogether. It had taken the chuunin days to come up with a way to invite Kakashi to his little get together and he was more then pleased that the jounin had agreed.**

"**Goodnight Genma-san," Iruka turned to wave at his friend and walked straight into what could have been a wall for all it moved.**

"**Iruka-sensei how pleasant to run into you," Kakashi said, mischief twinkling in his eye. Iruka stood so close to the other shinobi that he could feel the barely suppressed laugh vibrate through his chest. He could feel the heat rising to his face but tried desperately to ignore it.**

"**I'm very sorry Kakashi-san I didn't mean to…" Iruka had started to step back but suddenly a firm hand stopped him, he looked back to see that Genma was there pointing up to the mistletoe hanging above innocently. Another wave of heat passed over his face and he knew he was glowing red now. His only escape was forward and past Kakashi, Genma would never let him go this was just too much fun for the jounin and he had known about the crush Iruka harbored for the copy- nin for sometime. Turning to finish his apology and escape, Iruka found soft lips pressed against his own, eyes widened with shock but quickly slid close as he lost himself in the kiss, Genma's hand disappearing to be replaced by strong arms wrapping around his waist. All too soon those wonderful lips pulled away, when he opened his eyes again Kakashi's mask was firmly back in place, and he faintly noted that Genma was noisily busying himself on the other side of the office.**

"**See you later Iruka-sensei" Kakashi whispered into Iruka's ear before he slipped past him.**

"**Yeah see you later," Iruka muttered, still reeling from the kiss, he started on his way home. That day Iruka found a love for mistletoe that he hadn't had before. **


	3. And So It Truly Begins

**Genre: Romance, Angst, Humor?**

**Rating: PG possibly an R**

**Characters: Iruka x Kakashi x Iruka**

**Comments/ Summary: Kakashi and Iruka grow closer as Christmas approaches. Written for the KakaIru Livejournal 12 days of Christmas Theme Challenge.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own in any way these characters, nor do I profit from these fleeting fancies. All rights belong to the original creator, Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Status: 3 of 12**

Theme 14: Frosted

**And So It Truly Begins**

**It had been a colder winter than usual in Konoha, pristine white blanketed the entire village and the forest surrounding it. In a chilly classroom a lone teacher sat doodling on a stray piece of paper, the kids were outside playing in the snow, a treat he had promised them if they all passed their winter final. He was more than glad for the time it gave him alone to think on a kiss he had shared under the mistletoe yesterday. A tanned hand touched lips absentmindedly; soft pink spreading over cheeks as he remembered his crush's soft lips pressed against his. For the hundredth time he damned himself for not getting a glance of the face behind the mask. How he wished there was more to that kiss than just the mistletoe above their heads. Iruka had only really met Kakashi during the chuunin exams before the Sound Wars. It had been a rough beginning, but the two had steadily become good friends. From that friendship had blossomed Iruka's crush on the older shinobi. Kakashi could be a terrible flirt and tease but Iruka had never hoped that his feelings would be returned or at least not until the kiss. Had there been more to it than a silly holiday tradition? Could he possibly let him self believe that?**

**Looking up from his doodling Iruka gazed out of icy windows at children playing in the snow, some throwing snowballs, and some building snow forts, a few girls lay in it making snow angels. But looking to the last window one that the sun had not yet hit, he noticed someone had drawn on the frosted panes. Curiosity piqued, he walked over to the glass, there in looping rough characters he easily recognized was a note. The drawing of a dolphin assured him it was for his eyes.**

_**Join me tonight? Dinner?**_

**It wasn't signed but in the corner of the pane was a carefully drawn henohenomoheji. Iruka smiled and in the frosted pane next to the note he left his own message knowing that Kakashi would find it. Then he left the classroom to gather his class for weapons practice.**

**Kakashi stood once more in front of the frosted windows of the academy a smile so big it could be seen through his mask on his face. He re-read the note Iruka had left him before going to get ready for their date. Date, he hoped that was right, would Iruka see he wanted more than just the friendship they shared? A henohenomoheji started the message which read simply…**

**_There is no better way I could think of spending my evening than with you._**

**Only a doodle of a dolphin was left as a signature.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kakashi hadn't said where to meet for their date. Date, Iruka thought, is that right? Well, he would just have to find out. Walking to his apartment, after his mission room shift, he mentally went through what he could wear, unworried about where they would go or how he would find Kakashi, for as long as he had known the man, the jounin had always found him when he wanted to hang out. Although this was the first time he had invited him to share dinner with him, Iruka fought the sense of excitement, sure they had gone out for a friendly drink after work and had shared lunch together but never dinner. Surely that meant something, for Kakashi to change their normal routine. Iruka half ran up the last steps to his apartment only to, for the second time, run into the living wall that was the Copy-nin.**

"**Really now Iruka-sensei, we have to stop running into each other like this." Rich laughter filled the air, Iruka couldn't help but laugh along with his friend even as he blushed furiously and tried in vain to stutter out an apology.**

"**Sorry Kakashi-san," the flustered man finally managed to get out. "Umm… Are you… early?" Iruka looked at the sky knowing it hadn't taken him that long to get home and Kakashi never came to find him before sunset. Assured the sun was still well above the horizon the younger man turned his gaze back to his friend who was now nervously rubbing the back of his neck.**

"**Well… I guess…I umm... I am aren't I? Would you like me to come back?" It wasn't often that one got to see the famous Sharingan Kakashi at a loss for words. In fact Iruka hadn't even known that it was possible, especially after how calmly he had handled their kiss. Being the kind man that he was, Iruka decided to show some pity on the obviously nervous man.**

"**No, no, come on in, it'll only take me a moment to change." He stepped around Kakashi and opened his door taking off his shoes slowly so he could steal a glance at the other man. He had been so tied up in finding Kakashi unexpectedly at his door he hadn't even taken the chance to see what he was wearing to dinner tonight, and get a better feel for what he should wear. It was a good thing he had one hand supporting him against the wall as he removed his boots, else he may have toppled over. Never had he seen Kakashi looking so delectable, not that the older man wasn't always a treat for the eyes. Kakashi's silver hair was the same wild untamed mess of spikes, but instead of his usual hitae-ate he wore a piece of black silk tied over his sharingan. His uniform had been replaced with a soft grey and black ringed sweater worn tight and low slung black slacks, the only thing familiar was his mask and standard issue boots that most of the village shinobi wore in this weather. Iruka looked away quickly hoping that Kakashi hadn't known he was staring, but feeling sure that he had.**

"**Well, I'll just be a minute Kakashi-san" With that Iruka left the other man to his own devices as he went to change and ready himself for the rest of the night.**

**Kakashi seated himself at the kotatsu Iruka had set up by the apartment's small window. His lone blue eye idly taking in the room, it wasn't that he'd never been here before it was just that he'd always had a good-looking chuunin to keep him occupied. Finally he settled on looking out the window watching the sun set as he listened to the sounds of a shower being turned on, he could hear the distinct sound of water hitting a body. An Icha Icha abused imagination imagined water running over a trained toned tan body, long brown hair being washed as warm steaming water ran down... shaking his head Kakashi decided it would be best if he didn't listen to his love interest getting ready. Instead he focused his attention to the books Iruka had left strewn across the table. The soft sound of the bedroom door opening minutes later immediately drew his gaze up to find a completely magnificent site before him. Iruka walked out chocolate locks let loose from his usual ponytail feathered across his shoulders. Iruka pulled on a loose tan sweater over a tight black tank as he walked toward the stunned jounin. Dark russet pants rode dangerously low on tanned hips giving the slightest flash of a stomach as he put his arms over his head tugging the sweater down.**

"**Sorry about the wait. Ready to go?" Iruka asked looking up from fixing his sweater to find Kakashi staring at him with more intent than he had ever had sent in his direction. "Kakashi-san?"**

**Kakashi shook himself out of his trance and gave the younger man his trademark smile (aka: upside down eye crescent), trying to put him at ease. He knew he'd been caught openly staring at the chuunin.**

"**Yes Iruka-sensei, let's get going."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dinner, Iruka decided had been wonderful, the food, the company, and the conversation, everything had been wonderful. He'd even managed to build up the nerve to tell Kakashi how amazing he looked and was flattered when Kakashi had said the same of him. The later into the evening it got the more comfortable he became and even started teasing Kakashi back and flirting just as openly as the jounin had been all evening. Now, as they walked back to Iruka's apartment though, the nervousness from earlier was steadily returning. He wanted badly to test his hopes that Kakashi might possibly return his love, and what better way than a goodnight kiss unaided by a mistletoe (and Genma)? As they reached the landing to his apartment Iruka decided it was now or never. Turning with a speed that even surprised himself, Iruka pulled down the unsuspecting man's mask and pressed their lips together. It did briefly occur to him that essentially attacking, even if it was to kiss them, an elite ex-ANBU jounin was not the best of ideas, but that thought was quickly banished when, instead of a kunai to the heart, he felt long pale fingers tangle themselves into his hair and a hard body push against him. Pressing Kakashi back hard against the wall of apartments, Iruka teased his way into the jounin's mouth, delving deep into the warmth. He was slightly shocked that he was allowed dominance of the kiss so easily. This was all the answer Iruka needed to sate his fears of rejection. The young man ran calloused hand along Kakashi's waistband under the sweater sending shivers through that pale body that weren't only caused by sudden cold. Kakashi's nimble fingers moved from long brown hair to caress a tanned cheek then down to grasp at Iruka's back, when the chuunin's mouth moved from his lips to neck nibbling and kissing a trail to his ear.**

"**See you later Kakashi-san," Iruka murmured into Kakashi's ear, hot breath sending shivers down the other man's spine. Just as suddenly as it had started it ended. Kakashi watched as Iruka disappeared into his apartment.**

"**Yeah see you later," Kakashi whispered still stunned. Pink flushed cheeks and kiss-bruised lips still exposed to the cold finally drawing him out of his stupor. Pulling his mask up, he started his walk towards home. He supposed he'd deserved that, he thought laughing to himself. He had left poor Iruka in much the same way, well looking down at himself and blushing slightly, not quite the same. He decided he was looking forward to where this would lead and maybe this year he could get for Christmas the one thing he'd been wanting all year, Iruka's love. Who would have thought a little note on some frosted glass would have lead to this?**

A/N So for those of you interested on my myspace and on my live journal (links on my profile) I have the stories posted with some little bonus stuff.


	4. Kisses and Blushes

Fandom: Naruto  
Title: Holidays With KakaIru  
Genre: Romance, Angst, Humor?  
Characters: Iruka x Kakashi x Iruka  
Rating: PG possibly R but I guess it really depends on who you ask.  
Comments/ Summary: Kakashi and Iruka grow closer as Christmas approaches. Written for the KakaIru Livejournal 12 days of Christmas Theme Challenge .  
Disclaimer: I do not own in any way these charactor nor do I profit from these fleeting fancies. All rights belong to the original creator, Masashi Kishimoto.  
Status: 4 of 12

A/N: Ok its a little late but I will have another post later today. Lets just pretend I got this one up before midnight ok...

Theme 9: Red

**Blushes and Kisses**

**Iruka shot up out of bed, one hand supporting him, the other covering his mouth, eyes wide in shock. He had kissed Kakashi, his friend and the man he had been harboring feelings for secretly ( well semi-secretly) for months. Not just kissed him but practically molested the jounin, right out in the open where anyone might have happened upon them. He hadn't acted so impulsively ( or hormonally) in ages, but he had needed to know that the other man was willing to return his feelings. Shock was lost to relief when he played the past nights events again through his head. Kakashi he decided was more then willing to return his affections, the memory of a responsive mouth pressed against his own along with a wonderfully receptive body assured him of this. **

**Looking at the clock Iruka decided that 7 am was well past time to get up, he'd had a late night and school was out but that was no excuse to sleep in late, so much needed to be done. It wasn't until he was getting his morning cup of coffee that the absurdity of the situation hit him. Doubled over, coffee cup balanced precariously on the counter ledge by his hand the chuunin teacher laughed until tears filled his eyes. Who would have believed that it would have been the upright academy teacher taking advantage of the villages resident jounin pervert. And to make matters worse through all that had happened in the last few days he still had no idea of what that frustrating mask hide. Taking deep breathes to calm himself and blaming the whole bizarre morning on the relief he felt that he hadn't been killed when he accosted said jounin Iruka left his apartment to do his chores for the day. A plan for lunch forming in his mind. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kakashi lay in bed unmoving, as his mind quickly took in his surrounding, a field habit he was never able to lose even in the safety of his home. It was early still probably about 7 his internal clock told him, it was a shame really that he could never get himself to sleep in on the few days off he had. Sitting up in bed he absently touched his lips the memory of hot breath in his ear and brilliant hands at his waist came rushing back. Kakashi got up and headed for a quick shower trying hard not to think to much on Iruka showering the night before and how good the chuunins body had felt when he had used it to press him into the wall after their date. Date, that had definitely been the right word he decided as he dressed, and hopefully they would have many more dates. He thought he had had his friend figured out, but who knew the man could be so aggressive. Well he supposed he should have known, Iruka was the kind of man that went all out for what he wanted and believed in. He had been pleasantly surprised when Iruka had pounced him, although he had had to fight the instinct to reach for a kunai, he had been sure he was going to be the one to move them along. It wasn't that he minded that he pondered leaving his apartment and heading for the memorial stone, it was just so typical of what people expected from him. Iruka making a move like that had been refreshing, a complete change from him having to be the man in charge. He spent an hour at the memorial stone sharing with his Sensei and teammate the fuss of last night and his plans for Christmas and his hopes for this New Year before heading into town to do some holiday shopping. Hopefully he could find Iruka for lunch. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Waiting to be served at Ichiraku, Kakashi wasn't to surprised when Iruka found his way there and sat beside him. Both men had had a feeling the other could be found here it was a favorite lunch spot for them and most the village it often seemed. The two sat in comfortable silence until Ayame came to take their order, which Iruka gave for them both. **

"**We'd like that to go please." Iruka said startling Kakashi from his thoughts. **

"**Would we now Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi asked blandly his single eye conveying his curiosity.**

" **Yes we would Kakashi-san, there is somewhere I'd like to take you ." he answered with such surety that Kakashi just couldn't argue. When Ayame returned with their order Iruka paid the bill and took the food, then as if on impulse he grabbed Kakashis hand. The jounin allowed himself to be lead through Konoha and out past its high walls. On they walked through the snow and trees until they stood just outside a small grove. **

" **Here we are" Iruka let go of the hand he had held captive and gave the ramen to Kakashi " Hold this a second ok? I'll be right back." **

**With that Iruka disappeared into the grove. Kakashi listened carefully hearing the sounds of snow shuffling and a pack being opened. His keen ears picked up cloth being moved around and then Iruka's footsteps back towards him. The tanned man reemerged from the grove taking the ramen again, and taking Kakashis hand in his own again. **

"**Close your eyes," Iruka leaned close breathing the words softly into Kakashi's ear. A rumble of laughter could be felt from Iruka when he realized how he had worded that. "Well I suppose just the one eye." **

**Laughing along with the other man Kakashi did as he had been told trusting Iruka not to let anything happen to him, he was lead forward. A soft nudge on his shoulders told him to sit and he found instead of snow a soft cloth beneath his hands. Iruka sat next to him elbows and knees touching.**

" **Ok open them" **

**Kakashi opened his eyes to find a beautiful sight before him. Nestled in this grove, surrounded by the white snow and grey browns of the barren trees, was a vibrant bush covered with red berries. **

"**Its called Holly" Iruka explained holding a sprig in his hand. " Its been here a few years, a shinobi brought it from the west. They say its good luck and can ward off evil spirits" **

" **Its wonderful" Kakashi replied amazed at the vibrant red of the berries in this winter landscape. " Thank you for bringing me here" Kakashi turned and laid a soft masked kiss on Iruka's cheek. **

" **Well it wasn't completely without selfish thought I brought you here" the other man laughed. Reaching over and tucking the sprig of holly in-between Kakashi's silver hair and uncovered ear. "I wanted you all to myself and away from prying eyes"**

**Iruka looked at that depthless blue eye and raised a tanned hand to a pale cloth covered cheek. **

" **I'd like very much to see under this" he said as his questioning fingers exploring the other mans face. When he received no adversity to his probing he gently pulled down the mask, then pulled away the hitae-ate covering the sharingan. Kakashi looked away unsure of the silence that followed, it had been along time since had had his mask off in front of someone like this, laid bare for all to see. **

" **Your exquisite Kakashi" finally came the breathless words, calloused hands traced a finely chiseled jaw line and traveled up to supple lips then to th elong white scar running from above the right eye to just above his lips, the scar marking the face of the man before him. His nose had been broken before, Iruka could tell, but this imperfection only added to the over all perfection. He had nothing to hide but Iruka was glad he did because a jealous secret part of him reveled in the thought of only his eyes seeing this face. Everything about him was perfect to Iruka even down to the mismatched eyes one blue, one a whirling sharingan. **

**Much to Iruka's surprise a red tint rose to the older mans cheeks. Hmmm… this was interesting who knew the cool calm Kakashi blushed. Unable to resist any longer Iruka leaned forward and softly kissed both blushing cheeks, flickering his tongue lightly along the scar and down to lips he needed to taste once more. Gently Iruka pushed Kakashi back onto the blanket taking until he lay over him. Taking in the sight before him silver moonlight colored hair and creamy skin, Kakashi reminded Iruka of the winter surrounding them. The bright red berry of the holly sprig caught his eye, red the color of fire and passion exactly how Kakashi made him feel. Iruka pressed himself along the body below him. Biting at the tender earlobe he breathed in the smells of the forest and Kakashi, he felt hands move down his back slipping under his shirt surprisingly warm for the weather. Kissing a soft lazy trail back to those pink pliable lips Iruka teased, licked and nipped, pulling away playfully whenever Kakashi tried to deepen the kiss. Finally the teasing earned him a soft moan from the other man, he quickly rewarded it by giving the jounin what he wanted. Kakashi decided that kissing Iruka was like playing with fire, it could be tame and safe or wild and dangerous. Their limbs tangled and Iruka explored Kakashi's mouth once more, his tongue dancing along the other mans as he easily dominated the kiss. Hands tangled in hair and wondered under shirts. Finally the need for air caused the two to pull away from each other. Breathing heavily the watched each other, all at once both were grinning like fools, Iruka leaned his weight against Kakashi as they laughed together. **

"**Where as bad as some of the teenagers" Kakashi managed through his mirth. **

**Iruka rolled them onto their sides trying to get control of his laughter. He kissed Kakashi on the nose. **

"**Our food is getting cold Kakashi-kun" Iruka said fighting off the last of his amusement. Smiling warmly when Kakashi blushed at the suffix " And so are we, I didn't bring you out here to catch a cold" **

**Sitting up and leaning against tree Iruka pulled Kakashi against him. After a semi cold lunch, spent admiring the holly and each other the two men spent the rest of the afternoon playing like kids in the snow, neither could remember the last time they had been just had fun but this was an afternoon neither would soon forget. **


	5. Movies

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Title: Holidays With KakaIru**

**Genre:** Romance, Angst, Humor?

**Characters:** Iruka x Kakashi x Iruka

**Rating:** Rating went up to be safe NC- 17

**Comments/ Summary**: Iruka and Kakashi relationship grows into that of lovers as Christmas grows closer how things will change in the two mens lives. Written for the KakaIru Livejournal 12 days of Christmas Theme Challenge.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own in any way these characters, nor do I profit from these fleeting fancies. All rights belong to the original creator, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Status: 4 of 12**

Theme 11 :Popcorn (I know it was a bit of a stretch I think but bear with me)

**Movie**

**It had been decided as they had headed home the day before, that after their respective missions were completed they would meet at Iruka's apartment to relax and watch a movie. This time of year missions were slow and with the hidden villages being in a relative time of peace they were even slower than usual. Iruka had taken a simple C ranked mission that morning to fill his day. With the academy being on break and him having no shift at the mission desk, he had needed something to do while he waited for Kakashi, who had told him the day before he had a day long mission with one of the local lords. He wasn't surprised that he arrived back before Kakashi; missions like his often ran late, not that Kakashi was on time too much anyways. On his way home he had picked up a foreign holiday movie Izumo had suggested to him. Deciding he had some time still he took a bath. After drying off and slipping on some comfortable sweatpants, leaving the towel over his shoulder to catch any water still dripping from his long hair, Iruka headed into the kitchen deciding that he should prepare some tea and popcorn so they could just relax when Kakashi arrived. The popcorn had just finished when he felt the familiar flare of chakra at his door.**

"**Come on in Kakashi-kun." He called as he plodded barefoot over to the cushions he had thrown down in front of his little television, carrying the popcorn and tea. The sound of the door opening and someone fighting with boots told him that Kakashi had heard him. Setting the tea and popcorn down, Iruka turned to greet his boyfriend. They had decided yesterday that they were an official couple, since just friends don't normally make out like they had that afternoon.**

"**Why Sensei, I thought you had only invited me over to watch a movie." Kakashi leered, eyeing Iruka state of half dress. Iruka laughed, pulling up on the hitae-ate and down on the jounin's mask, promptly kissing him on the nose.**

"**We aren't going to be doing anything until you have a bath and change." Iruka chastised. "You must be freezing, how long where you out in the snow? Did you even stop by your place to change or warm up?" Deft hands pulled cloak, vest, and shirt off as Iruka lead Kakashi towards his bathroom. Shoving the silver haired man into the small room Iruka smiled, "Finish getting undressed, then get in the bath and I'll find something for you to wear, that's warm, while your clothes dry."**

**Kakashi stood slightly stunned at being manhandled and shivered a bit as the door closed and the chuunin went off on his search. Shrugging, he decided that the whole plan wasn't a bad one and turned on the water, slipping off his pants and boxers he slid down into the warm bath. Moments later Iruka returned with a pair of sweats in hand and a large t-shirt.**

"**Here, put these on when you're done. I'm going to reheat the tea." Iruka smiled down at the other man; stealing a quick unashamed glance at his naked body before heading once more out of the room. Kakashi smirked, catching Iruka's appreciative gaze and set about enjoying his bath. Iruka reheated the tea and got the movie ready to watch while he waited for the other man to emerge from the bathroom. Moments later the jounin came out, sweats hanging low on his thin hips, tee shirt hanging loosely on his taller but thinner frame. His normally gravity defying hair now weighed down by water, flopped over his sharingan eye, light silver mane turned a to steel grey. Note to self: definitely sexy when wet, Iruka thought to himself. Unaware of Iuka's thoughts Kakashi used the towel to fluff his hair dry and made his way over to the chuunin seated on the cushions.**

"**Thanks Sensei, that was exactly what I needed." Kakashi sprawled on the cushions with a grace that one wouldn't normally associate with sprawling. Iruka watched in fascination, he was still enthralled at the expressiveness of Kakashi's face. "What's on the agenda for the evening?"**

"**Well, I got this movie for us to watch, Izumo and Kotetsu swear it's a good movie." He handed Kakashi the movie box.**

"**_Love Actually_?" Flipping the case over the jounin read the movie's summary, "Looks good."**

**Iruka leaned forward on hands and knees to press play on the VCR giving Kakashi a magnificent view of his ass. Iruka was surprised to find a faint blush tinting the copy-nin's cheeks when he turned back around. Shrugging it off, he crawled behind Kakashi and leaned against the wall pulling the other man to him so he could lean his back against him. Kakashi slouched down slightly leaning his head on Iruka's shoulder while Iruka reached out to flip off the lights. Strong arms wrapped around Kakashi's waist under the shirt as the two settled down comfortably to watch.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**They were only about halfway into the movie when Iruka's hands had started wandering, dancing across hard abs and up to flitter across Kakashi's chest, ghosting over sensitive nipples. Hot breathe on Kakashi's neck sent shivers down his spine. Iruka nuzzled the slender neck in front of him trailing kisses and biting at the nape of his neck, then licking and kissing the offense away again. The silver haired jounin, trained from the ripe age of five to be self disciplined and in control of every aspect of his body, found himself unable to stop from withering under the chuunin's ministrations, and wishing the t-shirt away so he could feel his boyfriend's hard chest against his back. Iruka, as if reading his mind, tugged questioningly at the offending cloth, and Kakashi happily helped to rid himself of it. Tan flesh met creamy white, Kakashi gasped at the feel of Iruka's burning body against his cool skin. Rough hands touched everything available; chest, arms, and stomach. Kakashi pressed back into Iruka, tilting his head searching for those burning lips he felt along his shoulders and neck. A quick movement from Iruka and Kakashi found himself falling back. Trusting Iruka not to let him be hurt, he wasn't surprised when a hand caught his head and laid him down gently before he could hit the ground. It had been so long since anyone had made him feel safe enough to be vulnerable. Here with Iruka he knew he didn't have to be the great Sharingan Hatake, with Iruka he simply needed to just be Kakashi. Iruka knew Kakashi could turn the tables at any moment and the fact that he did was a display of trust that gave him a heady feeling of power over the jounin, a trust he knew he would never betray. Iruka kissed soft lips lightly before he started a trail down wonderfully free skin, hands caressing and exploring scars that crisscrossed the body below him. Breathing in Kakashi's scent, the smell of metal, oils, and forest along with his own soaps and shampoos was the most wonderful of scent Iruka could think of. Kakashi's hands tangled themselves in Iruka's hair as the chuunin flicked his tongue across a receptive nipple, biting it softly then sucking and kissing away the sting before moving on to the next. Iruka grasped at Kakashi's hips, running his tongue down hard muscles before licking suggestively at a shallow belly button. A deep moan slipped from Kakashi's lips as he arched his body towards Iruka's mouth. The hands tangled in Iruka's hair moved to his shoulders pushing slightly, urging him to go on. Iruka pulled at the sweats, barely hanging on hips now, down and with the help of Kakashi he worked them all the way down and off. Iruka leaned up taking this opportunity to truly admire the body before him. Pale skin marked with even paler scars, taunt strong muscles; his eyes trailed down further to a trail of light silver hair leading to Kakashi's hardening member. A wicked grin on his face, Iruka looked up into mismatched eyes. Kakashi just returned the look with an impish grin and shrugged. Kakashi was amazed at the beauty of the man leaning over him. Iruka's dark tresses hung freely, ghosting over his skin whenever the man moved, his dark chocolate eyes made darker with lust. Iruka was a predator crouched over his prey, the dark pink scars stripping his skin gave Kakashi's visions of a wild cat he had seen in a book once. The thought sent shivers of anticipation down his spine. Kakashi couldn't stop the moan that had built up inside of him when Iruka licked his lips and took him into his mouth. The young man's hands on his hips stopped him from moving as he bobbed his head in teasingly shallow movements. Licking from the base of Kakashi's hard member to the tip again, before taking it into his mouth again. Iruka's veil of hair tickled the sensitive skin of Kakashi's hips and stomach as Iruka took him deeper yet into the warm cavern of his mouth, every so often stopping to tease and lick before taking him in again. Kakashi's hands grasped at the cushions below him, one snaking its way into Iruka's hair to warn him of his coming orgasm, but Iruka didn't seem to care, swallowing and tightening his mouth around the jounin. Kakashi let out a feral moan, kicking a leg out and knocking popcorn and tea on them both, as he came into Iruka's mouth.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Yamato had just arrived back in the village. They had been traveling at a breakneck pace the whole way back from Suna, wanting to get home quickly with the upcoming holiday. All four were tired and weary from the long mission, but somehow or another had let themselves be talked into ramen by Naruto. Yamato decided that Kakashi would probably like to hear how the mission had gone, he had had to give up his place on the team to Yamato for another mission. Stopping by his apartment and finding no one there, the four shrugged it off, it wasn't uncommon not be able to find their former sensei, the man was often out on one mission or another when not with them. As they traveled through the village, Naruto noticed they were close to Iruka's apartment and insisted they stop to get him. Iruka was like a brother to Naruto and he had missed him terribly on the mission. Deciding it would be nice to take Iruka out to ramen, he talked the others into going to get their former academy sensei.**

"**Naruto we should knock first," Sakura warned having an indecipherable bad feeling about what Naruto was about to do. But the blonde just shook his head.**

"**I always just go in Sakura, look I even have a key. It will be nice to surprise Iruka, he didn't think we were gonna make it back before Christmas." Smiling his trademark fox grin, the kyuubi vessel put the key into the lock. Sakura frowned and looked to Yamato and the Uchiha heir for support, but both just shrugged knowing that it was pointless trying to deter Naruto once he had his mind set on something.**

**Naruto unlocked the door and swung it open, rushing inside.**

"**IRRUKAAA- SEENSEIII!!!! WE'RE BA……" Just as suddenly as he had started, Naruto fell silent.**

**Wondering what was wrong; the other three team members stepped in and looked over his shoulder. There before them, just with in the sitting room, was Kakashi, naked as the day he was born, and Iruka, just raising his head from between the jounin's legs, both men covered in sweat, popcorn, and tea. Iruka looked up over Kakashi's head to see three of his former students and one of Kakashi's good friends standing in his doorway.**

"**Kakashi-kun we have guest," Iruka muttered to his lover as warning not to move too much, right now they wouldn't be able to see his face but a tilt of the head could easily change that.**

"**Umm…. We'll come back…." Sakura started stumbling over her words in her embarrassment. Trying to pry her eyes from the intimate scene before her.**

"**Yes, we'll come back another time." Yamato picked up, shoving the kids out the door. Following close behind them, he shut the door behind him, but not before throwing a thumbs up to Iruka.**

**Iruka collapsed on Kakashi; face hidden by hair. The vibrations coming from the jounin caused Iruka to look up. Kakashi was laughing using one of the cushions to try and smother the sound. Iruka was shocked for a moment, sure that the jounin would be upset since he had been the most exposed, but soon Iruka was joining him in his laughter crawling up his lover's body to lay beside him.**

"**Well that was a bit unexpected." Finally Kakashi said.**

"**I didn't expect them back for a few more days Kakashi-kun. I'm sorry I gave Naruto a key so he could come here if he ever needed anything." Iruka stroked silver hair, Kakashi's head lay on his shoulder.**

"**Don't worry about it," Kakashi leaned up kissing Iruka on the chin. "I'm sure I've been in more awkward positions before this, although none come to mind at the moment."**

"**Come on let's get you and me cleaned up." Iruka helped his new lover up and both headed to the bath.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naruto and Sakura and been babbling non-stop since they had left their former sensei's house, Yamato trying to calm the two and convince them that their perverted sensei had not corrupted Iruka. All the while Sasuke remained silent. Finally Naruto had had enough.**

"**Sasuke don't you have ANYTHING to say about this?!"**

"**Yes," Sasuke said quietly, the two chuunin and one jounin turning to look at him expectantly. "I can't believe I didn't see his face."**

A/N ok I was trying not to bring in too much western stuff and too much modern stuff alas some things just can't be avoided so anyways hope you like this and I promise there will be full on smut if you're all just patient with me..


	6. Explanations

Theme 8: Warmth ( I think maybe another bit of a stretch but I need this to bridge the rest of the story. I swear in the end all of this will make some kinda sense J I hope)

**Waking up in the warmth of someone else's arms was the most pleasant feelings Kakashi could think of, a wonderful sensation he had gone much to long without. He lay unmoving giving of an aura of sleep just enjoying the feeling of being held in strong arms, legs tangled with his lovers, in a mess of sheets. They had gone to sleep the night before shortly after what will from this moment forth be deemed the Incident, both enjoying the others company to much to part.**

"**I know your awake 'Kashi" the words were murmured sleepily into his ear followed by a soft chuckle. " I deal with tricky brats on a daily bases don't think you can fake sleep with me" **

**Kakashi cracked a clear blue eye open and peeked up at the beds other occupant, Iruka's hair was delightfully sleep tousled, his body relaxed and calm next to Kakashi's, but his eyes were sharp, awake and looking right back. Closing his eyes and snuggling his silver-haired head against a muscular shoulder Kakashi tightened his grip around the other mans waist and faked snoring. Rumbling laughter vibrated from deep with in Iruka, and came bursting forth. Kakashi decided right then and there that his favorite thing about Iruka was his laughing, something both had been doing a lot of lately, when Iruka laughed he laughed with his whole being. Opening his eyes slowly as if coming awake Kakashi propped himself up to look down at Iruka, training his face in a bewildered yet serious expression. **

"**Maa.. sensei I'm trying to sleep." Kakashi said looking and sounding for all the world like someone who had just been startled out of a deep slumber. This served only to set the teacher into further fits of laughter. Unable to stop the smile that had been tugging on his lips from forming Kakashi gave up his façade, laughing lightly himself. Reaching out and pulling the jounin close Iruka laid a kiss on his forehead.**

" **I think I could easily get used to waking up this way" he murmured lips still pressed against fair skin.**

"**Me too" Kakashi hugged Iruka tightly, content to stay like this for the rest of the day. Iruka could feel the a crease deepening on the older man forehead pulling back enough to look down at him, he found Kakashi's very expressive features set in a deep frown. **

" **What's wrong?" **

"**We have to get up don't we?" Kakashi muttered.**

**Smiling kindly down at the jounin Iruka nodded an affirmation to the question. They both had work, Iruka a shift at the missions desk and Kakashi a mission with his team, there was something he was sure he was forgetting though. Iruka went over his mental checklist. Oh he thought, remembering the Incident, we have some explaining to do. Cringing visible the chuunin let go of Kakashi and swung out of bed. Padding over to his closet to grab some clothes he threw a spare uniform at the man still in the bed. **

"**Come on we have to get up" Kakashi sat up and watched as Iruka started pulling off clothes to change into new ones. A faint pink tinged his cheeks as thought of the things they could being doing if they stayed in bed "We have to find your team"**

"**You don't suppose they've forgotten, or maybe woke up this morning and decided it was a bad dream, do you? " He asked hopefully as he got up himself and started to change. He knew it was a far stretched hope but well who could blame him. Iruka stopped what he was doing and gave Kakashi a look so bland it put Kakashi's to shame. **

"**I don't think so, come on lets get some breakfast." Iruka lead the way out of the bedroom. Kakashi following close behind.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sasuke awoke to loud pounding at his door. Looking at his clock he decided that whoever it was was going to die, it was only 6 am and he didn't have to be to the bridge until 8. It was to early and he had had to long of a night dealing with Naruto and Sakura after Yamato had left them at the ramen stand. His blonde haired teammate had been insistent they go back and make sure his innocent Iruka -sensei wasn't being corrupted by their perverted jounin leader., looking to Sakura for help Sasuke had been disappointed to find the pink haired girl nodding in agreement with Naruto. Finally throwing his hands up in defeat the raven haired Uchiha heir had given up on the two plotting shinobi and head back to his compound. The pounding increased at his door steadily until he was finally forced to get up. Mumbling curses the whole way he headed to the door and flung it open. There stood both his teammates Naruto's hand raised mid-knock and Sakura behind the kyuubi vessel fist raised and ready to knock him over the head. Both stood wide- eyed staring at him.**

"**What do you want?" he asked trying not to let his annoyance seep to much into his words, he idly scratched the back of his head waiting for the answer that did seem forthcoming. "Well?"**

**Suddenly a barrage of words assaulted the teens ears. Raising his hands in a calming fashion he tried to quiet them enough to get an answer out of one of them. **

"**Ok one at a time, Sakura you first." He picked the calmest looking one of the two in hopes of getting a decent answer as to why they had felt the need to drag him from his bed. **

"**Kakashi-san … and Iruka-sensei… and both…Iruka-sensei….and… and" Ok scratch that the Uchiha heir though to himself contestant number two your turn.**

"**Ok Sakura-chan calm down, Naruto what's going on?" **

"**Kakashi…Iruka -sensei came out of Iruka-sensei's apartment this morning…TOGETHER!!" **

**Sasuke just stood there staring at his teammates, Naruto a vision of righteous fury, Sakura nodding dumbly behind him. **

"**And?" was all the teen could manage.**

"**And we need to make sure Iruka-sensei is ok." Sasuke stared at Naruto and wondered idly if he had ever gotten the extended version of the birds and the bees talk that Sasuke had gotten from some of the village kids. Watching as the other two discussing what they were going to do to Kakashi if he had done anything to Iruka he decided that no neither of them had. **

"**Well from the looks of things last night, you really should be more concerned about what Iruka- sensei has done to Kakashi." He said interrupting their plotting. Both stared at him blankly. Finally Sakura bravely spoke up.**

"**What do you mean?" **

"**Yeah what do you mean by that Sasuke -teme?!" Sasuke could see the blonde was mad it had been a long time since he had last called him that.**

"**Well why don't we go find them and ask them what's going on." He suggested redirecting Naruto. **

**Then both teens seemed to think on his words for a moment before coming to a silent agreement that yes that was possibly the best course of action. **

"**Alright" they answered together. **

"**Good now come in and sit down while I get dressed." **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Iruka cursed himself for not having talked to Naruto before sure they had talked about the birds and bees but never the extended version. None of the threesome could be found at their apartments and it was getting close to the time he needed to be to the missions desk. Finally as a last resort they had gone to the bridge to wait breaking Kakashi's tradition of never being there before the kids. Luck would have it that moments after arriving at the bridge team Kakashi showed themselves. **

"**Explain" Was all Naruto said his demeanor becoming a perfect mimicry of Iruka when he caught at student in the act of trouble making. **

**Kakashi scratched the back of his head sheepishly somehow still managing to appear bored with the whole affair and embrassed at the same time. Luckily the mask he wore hide the blush. Iruka had no such protection a flush of red stained his cheeks as he rubbed the scar across his nose trying to understand how the three teen were managing to make him feel like his young prankster self caught by teacher. **

"**We're waiting" Naruto impatiently taped his foot. **

"**Well you see I invited Kakashi-san to Christmas eve dinner"**

"**And then I invited Iruka-sensei to a dinner date"**

"**Yes and then I took Kakashi-san to see the holly" **

"**Oh we forgot about the mistletoe and Genma and our kiss"**

"**Oh yes Kakashi-san kissed me under the mistletoe"**

"**Kakashi I knew you started this!" Naruto interrupted, Sakura and Sasuke could only stand by trying to figure out what exactly the two men where talking about.**

"**No no because then after our dinner date I kissed him"**

"**Yes and then you kissed me again in the grove where the holly grows. That really was a lot of fun Iruka-sensei" **

"**Yes but last night was much more fun" Iruka said, giveing Kakashi a wink. **

**Team Kakashi stood and gaped as their two former sensei's seemed to drift off into their own world. **

"**Yes it was wasn't it waking up with you like that nice too. So warm, much nicer then waking up alone." Kakashi whispered. Iruka reached out and to take Kakashi's hand in his own. Looking back at the three chuunins both men smiled "So that the whole story."**

**All righteous anger slipped away from Naruto and Sakura as they looked at there two former sensei's smiling in a way neither had seen either of the two smile before.**

**Maybe Iruka-sensei wasn't being corrupted. **

**Sasuke smirked behind his teammates, seems things were settled and he would be able to get on with life as it was, albeit knowing a few too intimate details about the men standing before them, and one detail he was still railing internally about not seeing (damn that mask) **

"**So tomorrow we would like to take you three with us to the tree decorating celebration. To make up for the little Incident last night" Iruka said to the three silent ninja. Naruto still looked a bit wary of Kakashi with HIS Iruka-sensei, which Kakashi couldn't blame him for, Iruka was Naruto's family and after all and after living with Jiraiya who knew what wild ideas were flying through the boys head. **

"**We'll get some ramen tonight the five of us my treat" Kakashi offered. Iruka shot him a look that asked if he knew what he was getting into Naruto was still a growing boy and ramen was still his favorite food to help that growth. The way to that boys heart was definitely through his stomach. Kakashi just smile when the blonde threw himself at the two hugging them both and rambling on about how happy he was that they where together. **

A/N I know I got a little side tracked with smut lol but it is going back to the holiday in the next chapter ( don't worry though there's still more smut to come)


	7. Silver Bells

Fandom: Naruto  
Title: Holidays With KakaIru  
Genre: Romance, Angst, Humor?  
Characters: Iruka x Kakashi x Iruka  
Rating: Rating went up to be safe NC- 17  
Comments/ Summary: Iruka and Kakashi relationship grows into that of lovers as Christmas grows closer how will things change in the two mens lives. Written for the KakaIru Livejournal 12 days of Christmas Theme Challenge .  
Disclaimer: I do not own in any way these charactor nor do I profit from these fleeting fancies. All rights belong to the original creator, Masashi Kishimoto.  
Status: of 12

A/N I am so so so sorry for the delay... I'm gonna try really hard to catch up today.

Maybe some really really minor spoilers for after Ep. 68

Theme 16: Silver Bells ( now for my wonderfully original title)

**Silver Bells**

**Team Kakashi came trudging back into town mid-afternoon bone weary and exhausted from what should have been a relatively simple mission. The rookie nine, their jounin leaders, and team Gai had been assigned that morning to care for and protect the children of the village as they had a sleigh day on a nearby set of hills. The jounin on these teams being some of the most senior shinobi in the village where given the holiday off for the most part except for some minor missions (or emergencies) such as this one, meant to keep them busy and out of trouble, thus there chuunin and jounin teams got dragged along. The mission was simple and straight forward ensure the children had fun and that the future of Konoha was safe from any attacks, seeing as how they would all be gathered in one place outside of the village walls. The various teachers who where being given a much needed rest from the kids, other then a few that had mission room duties, had the day off. Any in the group assigned to the mission that day, who did not already have a healthy sense of respect for the job the Leaf teachers did everyday quickly developed one. Both Kakashi and Sasuke, last surviving members of genius clans, had decided the revival of there clans was not worth the trouble of a child, they where simply too troublesome as Shikamaru had so eloquently put it. **

"**Alright you three head home; warm up and change, we'll meet back at the bridge in an hour" Kakashi ordered and headed to the missions desk to turn in a report and pick up Iruka. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Iruka had a vague sense of guilt when he had handed Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurnei their teams missions that morning, but had quickly forgotten it as he had become tied up in his work as the day had worn on. Now looking at a bedraggled and rather pitiable Kakashi, the man couldn't help but feel guilt once more that he hadn't been able to better prepare the teams for dealing with the children. **

"**Thank you Kakashi-san" Iruka took the wet report from the jounin, giving a quick once over before filing it away. " I'll be done here in a few minutes why don't you go have a seat and wait for me. We'll go get you warmed and changed to go and decorate the trees as soon as my shift ends." **

**Kakashi gratefully took an empty seat against the wall and drifted into a light slumber as he waited for Iruka to finish his shift. What seemed like only a moment later the slightest flair of familiar chakra awoke him. The tanned chuunin stood before him hand outreached to help him up.**

" **That bad huh?" Iruka asked as the two left the building together. **

"**Worse, I don't know how you deal those little hellions everyday" **

"**Sometimes I wonder myself" Iruka laughed. The two walked in comfortable silence the rest of the way to Kakashi's apartment, occasionally bumping arms and sharing secret smiles. Kakashi opened his apartment door and let Iruka in, both removing their boots and Kakashi his mask before Iruka went to sit at the lone chair in the small room and Kakashi went to the closet to get a change of clothes. Quickly and efficiently the tired out jounin removed his pouches and emptied his pockets of scrolls, varies weapons, and last but not least his beloved Icha Icha. Idly Iruka picked up the orange book and flipped through the pages, while Kakashi changed. **

"**Some of this has potential." A considerably graphic picture of two men in a rather intimate position was shoved into Kakashi view as he was pulling up his pants. **

"**Oh?" Kakashi said grinning wickedly **

"**Oh yes definitely, alas we are already running late. The kids will be at the bridge in just a bit and you still have to finish changing" Iruka leered at the still half naked man. Kakashi stood before him long sleeved black shirt hanging loosely in his hands. Black uniform pants hung low, since his pouch belt still lay on the bed. Iruka's eyes traced the hip bone showing just above the pants then followed a scar up to rose-pink nipples the only color on the pale landscape of his chest. Eyes lingered a moment before finishing tracing up the collarbone and the slender neck to find smiling lips.**

"**See something you like?" Kakashi asked chuckling. **

**Iruka only hummed an appreciative sound before getting up and walking over to the other man pulling him tightly against his own clothed body. Then taking the shirt into his own hand he slid it carefully over that silver mess of hair and two strong arms letting his hands brush cool skin as he slid the shirt over a body he knew he would have to molest if he was forced to look at it uncovered any longer. Not that he minded, but they did have somewhere to be and they didn't want Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura searching for them and chancing a repeat of the Incident. **

"**Come-on Kashi-kun if we stay here much longer I don't know that I'll be able to control myself." Iruka kissed rosy lips lightly flicking his tongue and nipping teasingly before turning to walk toward the door. A moment later arms wrapped around his waist from behind hugging tightly, eager lips moving over his neck. **

"**Tease" Kakashi breathed into his ear before joining him to put on his boots once more and head out to meet his team. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naruto sat on the red railing of the bridge swinging his legs back and forth Sasuke and Sakura stood leaning over to look at the semi-frozen water with him. Looking up at the sky and sighing he reached into his pocket and pulled out two silver bells. Soft clear ringing filled the silence. **

"**You think they'll like them?" Sakura asked looking at the bells in his hand. He looked carefully at them, each had a crane engraved on one side and on the other one had a dolphin and the kanji for wisdom, the other a scarecrow and the kanji for harmony. **

"**Of course they will, their sappy like that" The blonde boy said holding the bells up and letting them swing in the breeze the soft rings perfectly pitched. **

"**Hn…" was all the answer they received from their raven-haired teammate but a small grin tugged at his lips.**

**When they had learned they would be returning to Konoha in enough time for the tree decorating celebration the three had stopped to pick up these small gifts for their former sensei's. Each had been given a similar gift from the two men. Iruka had given them each a small silver bell when they had returned from their first mission after finally being reunited and all reaching chuunin level. Iruka's bells had a crane engraved on one side, then on Sasuke's the kanji for peace, Naruto's had faith, and Sakura's healing. Kakashi had given the them each a small bell the day after they had finally defeated him together as a team and taken the bells from his waist. His like Iruka's had a small crane but the kanji had been different, for Naruto, Kakashi had chosen to put the kanji for determination, Sasuke's had clarity and Sakura's insight. They felt that they had come full circle at last each of the team would be taking the next jounin exam and finally all that had their sensei's had tried to instill in them made sense. They where a team and each others precious people, they where family and together they could survive. This little gift was their way of telling Kakashi and Iruka this and that they understood what the two had known all along family is so much more then blood.**

**Looking at the bells once more and smiling brightly the whiskered boy put them back into his pocket.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**The tree decorating ceremony had been brought to Konoha from the same shinobi who had brought Christmas, they had told of how some families in the west believed Kami lived in and around evergreen trees, like the ones that grew slightly north of the village, and that these Kami could ward off evil. They also spoke of how these trees ability to stay green through the harsh winters a symbol of life's triumph over death. Colorful decorations and bells to help ward off evil where put on evergreens in these lands. **

**Many of these beliefs were close enough to their own beliefs to be excepted by many in the village. When an official day had been picked for the tree decorating it had become a quick custom to give small bells as gifts to place on the trees. At the end of the new year celebration all would go out to the evergreens ones more and retrieve their bells to use the next year. Along with the bells the adults of the village would put origami cranes in the trees for peace, harmony, happiness and health. Children put up colorful origami animals and toys. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kakashi and Iruka couldn't help but be suspicious of how quiet the three teens where being as they rushed through the trees. They were just starting to pass pine trees and were starting to see many shinobi and villagers that they knew. Iruka nodded to Kakashi and Kakashi gave a sign to the teens that they would stop here. **

"**Sakura-chan I saw your parents around here would you like to go be with them?" Iruka asked " the four of us will find a tree near you and you can join us when your down."**

"**That's sounds good but I'll wait a moment." one to gently she nudged Naruto. **

**Naruto looked at his teammates and the three silently agreed that this was as good a time as any to give their musical gifts. Reaching in his pockets and taking a bell in each hand Naruto held out his fist to the chuunin and jounin standing before him. **

"**Here." was all he said Sasuke snorted behind him knowing that their would be no elegance in the kyuubi vessels gift giving, the pink haired kunoichi** **just glared wishing she or Sasuke had given the gifts. **

**Glancing at each other and Kakashi and Iruka firmly believed they were about to be pranked by the teen, who although they had matured greatly in the last few years, where not above such things. Hesitantly Kakashi held out a gloved hand making the first move to protect his lover the pranks embarrassment. Naruto dropped a small silver objects into his outstretched had and when nothing immediately happened Iruka reached out for his too. Upon closer inspection the gift sincerity became apparent. Iruka marveled at the small bell in his hand the fine engraving done on it, Kakashi let his hand listening intently to the perfect pitch ring. Naruto had stepped back to watch with his two teammates in anticipation as their former sensei's, now friends and (for the two boys their only) family, looked over the gifts given them. Iruka was the first to react walking over to the three he grabbed them all in a fierce hug.**

"**Thank you that was very, very thoughtful of you three." He said eyes glistening slightly with emotion while trying not to laugh at the boys embarrassment at being hugged in public and Sakura's blush. Kakashi had come to stand next to the chuunin, he reached out to ruffled blonde and ebony spikes before hugging the girl of the trio. **

"**Thanks you three. Iruka's right that was very thoughtful of you." he said trying to keep his bored and lazy demeanor but failing to keep the emotion from his voice. **

**Naruto flashed a foxy grin at the two men and Sasuke graced them with an honest smile, Sakura beamed brightly. **

"**Alright lets go find Sakura's parent and pick a tree." Kakashi decided and the small group moved through the forest in search of said parents. It took them a full twenty minutes to find them, stopping frequently to greet friends along the way and give well wishes. Iruka had to catch up several times having stopped to admire one child or another's origami. The three teens lead the way Kakashi and Iruka following closely behind content to walk shoulder to shoulder and admire some of the colorful trees and hundreds of cranes. After hellos and some pleasant conversation the four males of the group left Sakura with her family, to find their own tree. **

**Sasuke had brought the paper to fold their decorations and Naruto had brought a blanket for them to sit on. All settles down the four set about folding paper lanterns, cranes, butterflies and flowers. It was a peaceful affair, if one ignored the occasions bickering between the Uchiha heir and a certain blonde kyuubi vessel, Iruka patiently teaching Kakashi some folds the other man didn't know and Sasuke not so patiently correcting the impatient Naruto's folds. Genma and Raidou came by for a moment to chat (tease) the new couple. The senbon sucking jounin was highly amused at Sasuke's recounting of the Incident. **

"**Why Iruka-sensei you sly devil." Genma said nudging the grinning chuunin. The two had been friends for years and it was no secret to Genma that Iruka had an aggressive side the two, would have at one time been lovers themselves if it hadn't been for that, Genma just wasn't one to give up top. Raidou gave Kakashi a sympathetic look. Kakashi thanked once more his eccent nature for the mask to hide his blush, and lazily shrugged it off, while deciding what form of torture he would use on his subordinate. Naruto was off talking to Lee and Ino with Sakura and missed the whole episode. The sun was well into its decent into the western sky and genin where distributing lanterns to the various groups still out. Most of the civilians had long ago started their return to the village the weather turning to cold for them. Finishing up the last of their decorations and hanging their silver bells on the tree they had chosen Team Kakashi and Iruka moved toward where several shinobi were gathering. Tsunade had had some warm sake and tea brought out to a clearing in the pines and several blanket for the present ninja to share, using their chakra to keep it warm. Asuma and Gai had gathered some logs and built up a nice bonfire. Sasuke and Naruto seated themselves on either side or Sakura huddling under a blanket together watching the fire dance. Leaned against each other a bit further from the fire Kakashi and Iruka shared a blanket chatting with Anko and Ibiki. All around the villages shinobi enjoyed each others company it wasn't often so many of them were able to be home at the same time and they all wanted to enjoy it as long as possible one never knew when friends and loved ones would leave for a mission to never return. Softly the tinkle of hundreds of little silver bells warded of the evils of the world. **


	8. Singing in the Streets

-1Fandom: Naruto  
Title: Holidays With KakaIru  
Genre: Romance, Angst, Humor?  
Characters: Iruka x Kakashi x Iruka  
Rating: NC- 17   
Comments/ Summary: Iruka and Kakashi relationship grows into that of lovers as Christmas grows closer how will things change in the two mens lives. Written for the KakaIru Livejournal 12 days of Christmas Theme Challenge .  
Disclaimer: I do not own in any way these charactor nor do I profit from these fleeting fancies. All rights belong to the original creator, Masashi Kishimoto.  
Status: 8 of 12

Theme 15:Carols

**Singing in the Streets**

**In the early hours (think still very dark out, not to long past midnight early) of the morning several shinobi stumbled toward the village with only one mission on their minds. At some point the pleasant evening of sitting by the bonfire and spending time with friends had become a drinking party. Iruka was fairly certain this had happened when the last of the younger nin's had been sent on their way and only the more senior chuunin and jounin remained, but it was all slightly fuzzy in his mind. Someone, after much intake of the common sense killing liquid called alcohol, had suggested that they take their merry making to the village in the form of caroling. There had been some brave souls that had tried to be the voices of reason but they had quickly been vanquished when the Hokage herself had deemed it a wonderful idea. Tsunade in all her glory, blonde hair flowing for once free of its customary pigtails and green coat billowing around her, lead the small army of ninja toward the village. Inebriated as they may be none where foolish enough to take to the trees, small groups and pairs had formed as the staggered along leaning on each other for supports or stumbling along from tree to tree, a very, very select few (Asuma, Gai, Tsunade) managed along on their own will. A force of ANBU ghosted along with the group, it wasn't often that the leaf-nins drank to this extent and it was even less often this many did at once. Tsunade had started up into song almost immediately and most of the shinobi present had along with her. Some like Kakashi who rarely if ever drank and Iruka who had had far more then he usually did could only laugh and try to focus on simply walking , saving all thought of singing for when they reached the village. **

**It didn't take the group long to reach Konoha's gates, two rather nervous looking chuunin and a jounin at the gates tried to get them to quiet down before entering the village. Tsunade in an over exaggerated fashion shushed her following giving them a wink before turning to smile kindly at the gates guards. Snickering could be heard passing through the gathering their ANBU guards only shook there heads in resignation it was going to be a long night. Already the ANBU were taking turns at returning the some of the more complacent ( or passed out) nins to their homes. The guards at the gate believing they had quieted the crowd let them pass. Moments after passing the gates the singing started, loudly. Had the caroling accrued at normal hours for such things it may have been more appreciated many of the nin actually had very nice, albeit slurred, singing voices. **

**Kurenai had left earlier the prior evening having a mission the next day leaving Asuma to stay and keep an eye on his motley crew. Leaning heavily against the large burly man who had an unlit cigarette tucked between his lips, was Kakashi on one side holding Iruka around his waist who in turn was supporting Izumo and Kotetsu on their way. On Asuma's other side leaned Genma, who had thankfully lost his senbon along the way, supporting Raidou who supported Anko. They made their way through the village picking up the rear of the larger group all singing as loudly as they could especially Gai, who was walking slightly ahead of the rest blinding smile in place and occasionally turning to speak of the wonders of the youthfulness of the season. Lights came on in houses and apartments in the civilian part of town as people were awakened from their slumber. Muttering about crazy ninja and crazier Hokage's the villages people tried to ignore the joyful merry making traveling through their streets. As the night wore on more and more of the revelers where ghosted away by ANBU, especially when after a quick stop at Tsunade's office, drinks where passed around once more. Asuma's little group lost Izumo and Kotetsu during this second bout of drinks. **

**Yamato was on duty that night dressed in black tank and pants covered by the sleek white armor of the ANBU, porcelain cat mask snug over his face. He had hung towards the back watching his friends, and waiting for Asuma's signal to take them home. A small flick of the jounin's fingers toward Kakashi and Iruka did not go unnoticed by the Cat, he quickly moved forward slipping in-between the pale jounin and tanned chuunin, freeing Asuma of two more charges the rest of whom seemed to still be going strong. **

"**Kakashi-senpai, Iruka-sensei don't you think its about time you two headed home?" Yamato asked startling both men who just stared at him for a moment stunned out of their singing. **

"**Yamato are you coming singing too?" Kakashi asked in a hushed slurred conspirator whisper. Iruka deciding that Kakashi was taking care of things returned to his happy caroling. Shaking his head and trying to keep the two stumbling men balanced, Yamato began to walk along singing carols softly along with them detouring from the groups when they got near the street that lead to Iruka's apartment. Luck was on the sober mans side and it took very little time to reach the apartment. His charges still singing carols as they went up the steps to Iruka's door. Getting both men to stand on their own was a trial but somehow he managed, slipping the keys from Iruka's pocket at the same time. Swinging the door open Yamato ushered the two men in planning on getting Iruka into bed before taking Kakashi home. Yamato stood over the two as they both sat on the floor trying to remove each others boots, giggling madly at each others inability to untie a shoe lace. Removing his mask and setting it on the table by the door Yamato, finally give up on them ever getting off their shoes, leaned down and swiftly unties the laces and loosened them enough that they could manage before heading toward what he thought was the kitchen to find some tree and medicine for the headache Iruka would have in the morning. Returning moments later he found that they had managed to get their boots off and Iruka was out of his vest and hitae-ate. **

"**Kakashi-senpai come on we need to get you home." Yamato reached out to grab the jounin's arm and steer him towards the door figuring Iruka was ok on his own now. Just as his fingers were about to close on a black clothed arm Kakashi was snatched out of his reach, with speed he hadn't expected. Stunned the ANBU watched as Iruka hugged the stunned jounin close to him, swaying back and falling against the nearby wall. **

"**Mine" was all the chuunin said long brown hair falling around his shoulders, as the band holding it finally slipped loose, dark eyes narrowed in suspicion. The startled ANBU raised his hands in a placating manner.**

"**Alright Iruka-sensei, your right he's yours I was only taking him home so he could sleep." He talked soothingly, a drunk unpredictably ninja could be a very dangerous opponent. **

"**Maa…sensei, Yamato just wants to go singing." Kakashi slurred absently nuzzling the warm tan neck before him. "Don't you Yamato? But it was mean to want to leave Iruka behind." **

**Feeling fairly certain that that last bit had not helped the situation, Yamato made the intelligent decision that he had overstayed his welcome and it really did matter if Kakashi slept here, since he was obviously very welcome too. Backing away slowly Yamato gave the two a wave and quickly slipped through the door.**

"**Mine" Iruka repeated once more reaching up to pull the jounin's mask down and pressing his lips against the ones that had been hidden. Eagerly lips parted inviting the exploring tongue, the kiss was sloppy but filled with passion. Enthusiastic hands reached to remove the pale mans hitae-ate and then moved on to the vest. Half -gloved hands tangled in hair, a growl of frustration against Kakashi's lips gave him pause. Pulling away a bit only to see a kunai swipe down before his eyes dangerously close to his chest, the sound of tearing fabric following in its wake. Remembering to breath Kakashi looked up in shock at Iruka. **

"**What?" the teacher asked.**

"**This is my favorite vest, the pocket is perfectly molded to my Icha Icha." Kakashi's bottom lip set into a childish pout, forgetting almost instantly the danger of the moment before. **

"**I'm sorry Kashi-kun, let me make it up to you." Iruka pushed himself away from the wall and pulling his lover behind him, both staggered into the bedroom. **

**Only moonlight lit the room and Iruka had to admire the unearthly glow of Kakashi's skin and silver hair against his dark clothing in this natural light. Grabbing his slender waist Iruka fell back onto the bed pulling his lover with him, hesitant touches and light kisses followed as the two lay in the bed together enjoying the warmth of each others bodies, letting their need for each other build up. Slowly caress grew into groping touches as clothing was shed shirts, pouches, and pants thrown onto the floor around them uncaring to where they would land only knowing they needed more contact. There was no elegance to this dance only a primal need for release. Dark and light met as they tangled together kissing and nipping, nuzzling and rubbing, boxers still putting a clothe barrier between them. Kakashi submissiveness didn't surprise the chuunin to much, from the times they had kissed and the Incident he had known he would be able to take charge, which he did readily. Dominating every fiery kiss, and rolling them over so that his body was set between strong legs, his hardness evident as he pushed against Kakashi. What surprised the chuunin was that Kakashi was a pleasantly vocal lover, soft moans and wonderful gasps delighted the teacher immensely. A soft whimper when he pulled away, a sigh when he pressed his body against him again, a deep moan when he bit at his long neck and then lapping at it to soothe the sting, each little sound was music to Iruka. A pale hand snaked its way down reaching into binding boxers to grasp Iruka causing him to gasp he looked deeply into mismatched eyes as Kakashi began to slowly stroke his hardened member. Reaching between them Iruka mimicked Kakashi's own actions grinning wickedly as Kakashi's eyes hooded, body arching up into his touch. Subconsciously Kakashi quickened his strokes, Iruka mimicked him again; breathes coming from both men at a ragged pace. Calloused thumbs flickered over the shafts tips, fondling and tantalize, each keeping pace although not sure who was setting it anymore. Muscles tightened, each close to their release, mouths crashing together for a final kiss, teeth clicking as lips and tongues collided and bodies let go of all tension; coming together on Kakashi's bare stomach. Iruka sagged over Kakashi barely able to keep his weight up, he took a moment to steady himself before slowly descending down the hard body beneath him. Grinning up at his lovers questioning look, he took a long swipe across Kakashi's stomach tasting their essence, sweat and the faint tinge of alcohol. Slowly he lapped up the mess they had made on the older mans stomach, grinning more with each shudder that passed through the jounin. Crawling up beside Kakashi and pulling him close he kissed him softly letting the jounin taste them on his tongue. They lay in content, legs tangled together, silver and brown hair mixing on one pillow where they nestled their heads together. Slipping into sleep, the sounds of the carolers passing by their window sending them off into the sandman's realm. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The sound of clicking on the window awoke the two men who had been peacefully slumbering the day away after their long night. Opening the curtain Iruka found the Hokage's falcon sitting on his windowsill. **

"**I have to go." Kakashi was suddenly very awake and already getting dressed by the time Iruka had turned to look away from the bird to his lover. Knowing that this could only mean a high ranking mission for the silver haired jounin Iruka grabbed the man into a tight embrace.**

"**Be careful." Kissing him on the cheek he released him and sat on his bed while Kakashi finished dressing watching as he made the hand seals to teleport to the Hokage's tower. **


	9. Waiting

-1Fandom: Naruto  
Title: Holidays With KakaIru  
Genre: Romance, Angst, Humor?  
Characters: Iruka x Kakashi x Iruka  
Rating: NC- 17   
Comments/ Summary: Iruka and Kakashi relationship grows into that of lovers as Christmas grows closer how will things change in the two mens lives. Written for the KakaIru Livejournal 12 days of Christmas Theme Challenge .  
Disclaimer: I do not own in any way these charactor nor do I profit from these fleeting fancies. All rights belong to the original creator, Masashi Kishimoto.  
Status: 9 of 12

Theme Snowflakes

**Waiting**

**Kakashi had been gone for an entire day and was expected to be gone at least one more. Working in the missions room and having several jounin and ANBU friends had its perks, Iruka was able to learn that his lover had been sent out on an urgent ANBU mission and though he wasn't able to learn any details of the mission the fact that it was ANBU was enough to make him nervous. Christmas was fast approaching and tomorrow night they celebrated the Longest Night. He wished and prayed fervently to any deity listening that Kakashi would return whole to him, having been friends with the man over the last couple of years he knew that it had been a long time since the jounin had run as one of the masked wraiths. The mission must truly must have needed the Copy- nin for him to be summoned back into the elite ranks. **

**The sound of crashing glass brought Iruka from his dark thought and he turned to find shattered glass spread across his kitchen floor, Naruto looking sheepish and Sasuke and Sakura glaring at him. Shaking his head Iruka went tot the other side of the room and grabbed a broom and dustpan. **

"**Here Naruto clean that up, and you two why don't you finish setting up the table in the sitting room." Team Kakashi had come over when they had heard of their leaders call out and offered to help get Iruka's apartment ready for Christmas dinner. They had dusted and cleaned all day, moved the cushion out of the sitting room which was the largest open area in the apartment and started decorating the place. **

**The pink haired kunoichi nudged her blonde teammate before heading over to help Sasuke, giving Iruka a pointed look. It had gone unnoticed by the prankster that his former sensei seemed rather preoccupied. Iruka was infamous among the trouble makers for his quick temper and he hadn't even raised his voice when telling Naruto to clean the mess up. Quickly cleaning the glass Naruto walked over to where Iruka was cleaning some school papers from the counter. **

"**You know, its really nice out Iruka -sensei and Christmas isn't for another three days, why don't we go out for a bit." Naruto flashed a toothy grin hoping they could distract their former sensei from his worries. Outside the sun shone and the village was overflowing with life. **

"**Alright, lets go." Iruka said after a moments hesitation. The three teens looked so eager he couldn't bring himself to say no. **

**Heading out into the bright afternoon, sun reflecting off fresh snow, the four headed away from the more residential area and off into commercial. Passing the different shops at a leisurely pace, admiring the different wares and watching all the people bustle about. Occasionally something would catch one of their eyes and they would walk into a store to see more sometimes coming out with bags for themselves or others. It was pleasant Iruka had to admit, to just walk enjoy some time with the Naruto. He didn't get this chance as often as he did when Naruto was smaller and he was glad for a chance to make up for not spending more time with the boys two teammates. **

**Walking past the glass shop something caught Iruka's eye. Hanging in the window was a perfect snowflake it wasn't very big but every thing was in perfect proportion. The glass making a prism of color out of the eight shining through the window. Motioning for the chuunins to wait a moment Iruka entered the shop. Returning a few minutes later with a small box tucked away safely in his pocket. A perfect little memento for their first Christmas together as a couple. **

**Smiling at the teens they continued on their way, Iruka with the certain feeling that everything would be fine and Kakashi would be home soon. Waiting was hard but this was the life they lead.**


	10. Bringing Back the Sun

-1Fandom: Naruto  
Title: Holidays With KakaIru  
Genre: Romance, Angst, Humor?  
Characters: Iruka x Kakashi x Iruka  
Rating: NC- 17   
Comments/ Summary: Iruka and Kakashi relationship grows into that of lovers as Christmas grows closer how will things change in the two mens lives. Written for the KakaIru Livejournal 12 days of Christmas Theme Challenge .  
Disclaimer: I do not own in any way these charactor nor do I profit from these fleeting fancies. All rights belong to the original creator, Masashi Kishimoto.  
Status: 10 of 12

Theme 23 Traditions.

A gift for Spring since it was inspired by a religious conversation we had.

Bringing Back the Sun

**Kakashi stood in the silent streets, the moon shining brightly overhead. ANBU mask tied securely at his side and cloth masked pulled down about his neck, the moonshine gave his pale skin and white armor an eerie glow, his hair a silver halo. Snowflakes floated lazily on the soft breeze blowing through the village. He was so very cold and tired in more then just the physical sense. It was getting close to the New Year and the newer holiday Christmas. These day where meant to be spent with your precious people and after this days mission the jounin could help but once again remember how many of his precious people he had lost. As he stood in those deserted streets, darkness and bitterness leaking into his soul, a sound filled his ears and he remembered. **

**Tonight was the winter solstice, the longest night of the year. As a young boy his father had told him of a far off place he had visited where they believed that on this night the spirits walked closer to the living then they did any other time of the year. This night was when the Wild Hunt travels the land, the dead bringing blessing and boons or curses and famine to the living, or so his father had said these people believed. Many ninja in Konoha had taken a belief from this far off cold land his father and many others had seen. In this land they believed that the Longest Night was a time to celebrate the return of the waxing sun and the life and hope that it brought, so they would celebrate that night through morning with friends and family living and dead. Ninja walked a path that made them constant companion of the night and death, so it wasn't really surprising that they would take a liking to this celebration of rebirth. It had become a tradition that that all the Jounin and Chuunin in the village on this night would celebrate the Suns return. **

**Kakashi stood silently on the streets of Konoha the music and merry making coming from the Hokage Tower banishing away the darkness from the mission that had threatened to overcome him. The laughter from a certain Chuunin sensei and his voice rising in songs of life and joy washing over the ANBU soldier and bringing life back into his soul. Kakashi smiled finally and silently thanked whoever was listening again for traditions like these, that brought his precious people closer before heading in from the cold. **


	11. Plans Put Aside

Fandom: Naruto  
Title: Holidays With KakaIru  
Genre: Romance, Angst, Humor?  
Characters: Iruka x Kakashi x Iruka  
Rating: Rating went up to be safe NC- 17  
Comments/ Summary: Iruka and Kakashi relationship grows into that of lovers as Christmas grows closer how will things change in the two mens lives. Written for the KakaIru Livejournal 12 days of Christmas Theme Challenge .  
Disclaimer: I do not own in any way these charactor nor do I profit from these fleeting fancies. All rights belong to the original creator, Masashi Kishimoto.  
Status: 11 of 12

Theme 3: Eggnog

**Plans Put Aside**

Iruka sat, nervously tapping one foot, on Kakashi's bed. He had once again broken into the jounins apartment while the man was off training with his team. In his hands was the small box containing the crystal snowflake he had bought days before. It was the day before Christmas and the chuunin had the next three days off, he'd made reservations at a well known restraunt in town for this evening. Tomorrow was going to be busy and with all the guest he was sure they would hardly have any time alone together so he wanted to spend this evening with Kakashi.

Iruka would have patted himself on the back for not jumping when the door of the apartment abruptly swung open had he not been so worried about the sight before him. Sakura stood holding the door open while Sasuke and Naruto carried Kakashi through.

"What happened?" Iruka said rushing over to the teens and taking the uncouncious jounin into his arms, bridal style, freeing the two boys from their burden. Sakura hurried past to pull down the blankets on the bed before Iruka carefully laid the man down.

"Well we where training out in the usual place and Kakashi was just watching because Tsunada-sama said he needed to rest to replenish his chakra from that last mission." Sakura started.

"Yeah everything was going great until we heard the sound of fighting coming from the other training field, not training fighting like real fighting. Kakashi got up and started over there and we followed. So we get over there and Lee is going all out against Kiba, Shino, and Neji." Naruto picked up.

"The minute we get there Neji rushed over to explain what happened to Kakashi. Turns out Lee got into the wrong eggnog, the one that Genma put rum into, at the break room in the tower. Gai-sensei was off to another town visiting a friend and so Neji was going to try to get Lee home alone, some sort of quarrel broke out Neji wouldn't say about what, Shino and Kiba just happened to be passing by and got involved." Sasuke continued.

"Yeah you should have seen it Iruka- sensei Kakashi sent Neji to find some help. and told all of us to stay back. Lee was going all out, Kakashi could barely keep up even after he uncovered his sharingan, and he was trying to not hurt Lee. We were about to jump in when Gai-san showed up seems he had just gotten back and Neji had the luck to run into him. After that it was over pretty quickly." The blonde boy barely took a breathe through the whole story.

"Gai-san took Lee and we were about to head back to our own training when Kakashi collapsed. He's not hurt sensei he just used to much chakra and he hasn't completely recovered from before yet." Sakura assured her former sensei placing a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. " He just needs to rest and he should be as good as new."

Iruka stood stunned and tried to absorb all th information the kids had thrown at him.

"Thank you Sakura-chan, I'll stay with him you three can go now if you want." the tanned chuunin said when his head finally was able to work through all the events.

Sakura stopped to check all over the sleeping jounin one more time before the three left Iruka alone with Kakashi, telling him they'd see him tomorrow evening.

Iruka removed the jounin's vest carefully then took pulled down the mask and the hitae-ate off. Sitting on the edge of the bed he ran his fingers gently through soft silver hair. Eyes fluttered at the contact and came open just enough to see. Quickly Kakashi shut his sharingan eye feeling the headache start the moment it was opened again.

"So I heard you had an exciting day" Irukas soft silken voice sounded faraway to Kakashi.

"You could say that" His voice was ragged and breathless.

"Sleep Kashi-kun tomorrow is Christmas and you want to be able to enjoy it don't you." Iruka smiles gently at his lover still stroking his hair gently to ease the jounin back into sleep "I've got to go take care of something real quick and then I'll come back and sleep with you for a bit"

"Mm hmm" was all the answer Iruka received at Kakashi slipped back into sleep. Iruka tucked th eblankets around his lover before slipping out of the apartment they would just have to have their day together after the holiday.


	12. Christmas Dinner

Fandom: Naruto  
Title: Holidays With KakaIru  
Genre: Romance, Angst, Humor?  
Characters: Iruka x Kakashi x Iruka  
Rating: Rating went up to be safe NC- 17  
Comments/ Summary: Iruka and Kakashi relationship grows into that of lovers as Christmas grows closer how will things change in the two mens lives. Written for the KakaIru Livejournal 12 days of Christmas Theme Challenge .  
Disclaimer: I do not own in any way these charactor nor do I profit from these fleeting fancies. All rights belong to the original creator, Masashi Kishimoto.  
Status: 12of 12

Theme 17:Family

A/N I now these last chapters have been short but my time has been horrible limited I'm adding an extra chapter to hopefully make up for the lack of time I was able to put into the last part of this challenge. Hopefully you all understand and will give my future fics a read.

**Christmas Dinner**

Iruka had told Kakashi to sit in a chair and not move, the man was still recovering from chakra depletion and should rest. Kakashi had watched everyone arrive and all the busseling around as food was set out and small gift were exchanged. The apartment was getting more and more cramped by the minute with their close friends. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke had been the first to arrive, then Genma, Raidou, Asuma and Kurenai, last to arrive had been Izumo and Kotetsu. Asuma and Raidou had come to chat with the recouperating jounin, while Izumo and Kotetsu harrased Iruka in the kitchen. Genma and Kurenai chatted with the three teens at the other end of the table they had put up a few days prior in the sitting room. The teens where giving an animated telling of yesterdays events. A bit of yelling from Iruka in the kitchen caused them all to stop and glance over making sure the two other chuunin in there hadnt gotten themselves maimed killed by the hot tempered teacher. Laughter from Kotetsu and apologies from Izumo assured them all that things were as they should be and the hum of pleasant conversation returned to the room. Moments later the three chuunin in the kitchen began bringing out the food. filling the table quickly before, after some shifting of seats everyone sat down to eat. Kakashi looked around the table at the laughing happy faces, a warm feeling in his chest he couldnt put a name to welled up.

"A toast before we eat" the tanned chuunin said raising a glass when he had everyones attention. " To family, the ones we make." the sounds of glasses clinking a round of agreement from the group was heard before they began serving themselves.

That was it Kakashi thought this feeling it was the feeling of knowing you have loved ones, that yes this is your family and this is where you belong. Smiling Kakashi pulled down his mask and began to put food on his plate. Silence filled the room suddenly causing Kakashi to look up. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to look at the silver haired jounin who only smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"If I cant take of my mask in front of my family then who can I take it off with" he said. Smiles returned to everyone at the table, and everyone returned to eating and talking and laughing and loving. In general they returned to just enjoying each others company and this time they had together because now is all you ever have yesterday is gone and tommorrow may never come.


	13. Their Own Private Celebration

Fandom: Naruto

Title: Holidays With KakaIru

Genre: Romance, Angst, Humor?

Characters: Iruka x Kakashi x Iruka

Rating: NC- 17

Comments/ Summary: Iruka and Kakashi relationship grows into that of lovers as Christmas grows closer how will things change in the two mens lives. Written for the KakaIru Livejournal 12 days of Christmas Theme Challenge .

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way these character nor do I profit from these fleeting fancies. All rights belong to the original creator, Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N this chapter is for all the people who reviewed my story and stuck through to the end even through I started to fall apart a bit there. Thanks for suffering through my first ever challenge theme, and chaptered fic hope you all read my future stories and find some enjoyment on them and Happy Holidays everyone!

**Their Own Private Celebration**

Kakashi couldn't believe all the trouble Iruka had gone to, to not only get them reservations at Kushikura, but then to reschedule them after he had overdone himself try to fight Lee, and the beautiful crystal snowflake the younger man had gotten him as a memento of their first Christmas a couple. None of his other partners had ever done anything so sweet for him. Both men sat now on top of the Hokage monument. Both dressed in civilian clothes, Iruka in low slung jeans and a red sweater his hair let down from its ponytail but pinned back from his eyes with two booby pins on one side, Kakashi work black slacks and a grey sweater, his silver mess of hair falling over his mismatched eyes both left uncovered for a night although the mask was back in place. They sat in comfortable silence, hand in hand watching the lights of the city come on as the sun made its final descent into the western horizon. A cool breeze was picking up and Kakashi shivered, a little pressing closer to Iruka for warmth, the chuunin freed his hand to wrap his arm around the other mans shoulders pulling him tightly against his side. It had been a wonderful holiday and today had been a perfect celebration, although a bit belated, alone together.

"Come on Kashi-kun, its getting cold out, we'll go to my place and and get some warm tea." Iruka said standing pulling the jounin with him. Kakashi stood without protest and let the chuunin lead him down the path to the streets of the village, taking each others hands again and walking at a leisurely pace.

The made it to the apartment in twice the time really necessary, enjoying the walk and the quiet of the mostly empty streets to much to rush the trip. Iruka directed Kakashi to sit down while he went to start the tea, stopping to turn on some music before heading into the kitchen. Strong arms wrapped around the tanned mans waist and soft lips pressed against the nape of his neck.

"Iruka there's something I need to say though I'm sure you know, I need to tell you." warm breath tickled Iruka's ears as the words where whispered to him. Iruka turned around in the arms that held him and wrapped his own around his lovers slim frame.

"What is it Kakashi" He asked looking deep into Kakashi's eyes.

"I love you Iruka"

"I love you too" as soon as the words where out of his mouth Kakashi had latched their lips together, hands griping tightly at his back puling them hard against each other. Eager lips murmured nothingness against each other tongues darting out teasing licks.

Iruka reached back behind him and turned off the heat on the water, tea could wait. Walking forward causing Kakashi to walk backwards Iruka walked them out of the kitchen and into the sitting room stopping to turn up the music, a sweet melody with a driven undertone of drums. Pressing soft kisses on his lovers lips face and neck Iruka continues their trip back to the bedroom parting to tug off each others shirts, leaving them in the doorway. Pausing a moment at the bed to fight with buckles, buttons and zippers before ridding each other of pants and boxers. Pushing Kakashi back Iruka fell with him onto bed, one hand cushioning Kakashi's head other hand bracing him as he landed over his lover. The chuunins mouth instantly seeking Kakashi's, a pink tongue dipped into parted lips to skim across the jounin's. Kissing the silver haired man breathless Iruka left him gasping and moved down his body taking one rosy nipple into his mouth brushing his teeth against it lightly before moving onto the next bud eliciting wonderful gasp from the man below him. Sliding further down running his fingers and tongue over scars and muscles alike Iruka delighted in the moans that vibrated through the man. Kakashi wrapped a hand in dark brown hair the other gripping sheets tightly when Iruka stopped to nibble sensitive skin over his hips before moving even lower warm breath on his hardening length causing him to arch up in need. Taking his loves harding member in his calloused hand Iruka swiped his tongue up the length ending at the tip before pulling away again. the hand tangled in his hair tightened and Kakashi arched up again silently pleading for more. Hooded eyes looked down at him and Iruka looked deeply into one blue and one blood red sharingan eye allowing the hypnotizing effect of the swirling black in the sharingan to wash over him before forcing himself to look away again.

"Please Iruka" The words were husky and rough, and Iruka couldn't deny the need in them. He took the hard shaft into his mouth stroking in matching movements with his hand as he swallowed down around Kakashi. Senseless words of praise came from Kakashi his hand tightening and loosening in dark hair the other in the tangle of blankets. Pulling away to catch his breath Iruka stroked a steady pace his free hand gripping slender hips, tightening muscles rippled through the jounin and Iruka knew he wasn't far from his release Taking lover into his mouth again he freed his other hand to fondle the sensitive sac below, going down deep onto the weeping member. A shudder of anticipation racked his lover muscles tensing and growing ridged was the only warning the chuunin got before his lover reached his climax, swallowing it down Iruka released him lovingly stoking and lapping the member as the last of orgasm passed through Kakashi.

Crawling up his body Iruka kissed him softly on the lips lingering a moment before brushing a kiss on his scarred cheek. Running his fingers up and down Kakashi side absently Iruka reached over to a drawer pulling out a small vial, he gave his lover a a questioning look. Kakashi gave a wicked grin and before the tanned man could even react he had been flipped onto his back with the jounin straddling his hips. Kakashi relieved him of th small vial and poured th clear liquid onto his own fingers. Reaching behind and between his own powerful legs Kakashi slipped a long exquisite finger into his opening hissing softly at the intrusion before relaxing and beginning to rock back onto it slowly slipping in another. Iruka watched eyes unable to look away from the sensual sight of his lover preparing himself. Kakashi watched as Iruka's desire grew a look lustful need adorning the handsome scarred face of the chuunin. Rocking back onto his hand the jounin slipped a third finger in, face a vision of mixed pain and pleasure as his body adjusted again to the intrusion his free hand taking his once more hardened member and stroking as the pleasure overcame the pain. Iruka, almost reluctant to stop the man from the wanton act gently pulled away the jounins hands. Raising himself up Kakashi readily slipped himself down onto Iruka's awaiting shaft, moaning Iruka grasped slender hips and fought the urge to move until the other man was ready. Leaning forward Kakashi pressed his mouth in a deep kiss tongues tangling and fighting against each other as the silver haired man rocked his hips slowly against his lovers. Moving with Kakashi the two began to pick up a frantic pace, Kakashi leaning back, and Iruka grasped his hands to balance him he took the hard member deep into himself finally hitting the spot that made his world spin.

"Kashi love you" was all Iruka could manage gasping as the jounin slide himself down again on him.

"Mmm...love you" Kakashi managed looking down through lust hazed eyes at the teacher. "Soon 'Ruka I'm going to..." Iruka raised his hips as Kakashi came down stopping the man mid-sentence and recieving a shudder as his slipped a hands away from Kakashi to stroke him into completion. Both men tensed coming together Kakashi barely able to hold himself up as ecstasy racked is body Iruka driving his seed deep into his lovers body. Finally collapsing onto the tan chest below him nuzzling the chuunins neck Kakashi squirmed as Iruka slipped from him becoming two again instead of the one they had been moments before. Iruka Rolled over getting Kakashi to lay on his side next to each other, he ran fingers through silver hair, caressing his loves cheek both just content for the moment to bask in the afterglow of their love making.


End file.
